Of Snakes and Flowers
by BINthere
Summary: "She is starlight and she is fire - lighting the way and leaving nothing behind to salvage."- A Starfire appreciation fic


She is a princess, steel in her bones and hair the colour of fire.

(and she will not take no for an answer)

There is more to Starfire than what is seen, and she is okay with people seeing the surface of what they think her to be - all the better to strike unawares and leave all them blinded.

(_Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent underneath_)

Her eyes are cut emeralds, shimmering in the sun or set ablaze with fury.

Her skin is warm and soft to touch, but will turn to mail and armour and if you touch her she will make sure you bleed.

She is like the sun - radiant and light and bright; but burns if you get too close, searing her mark into your skin and scorching your eyes, until in the end, you are nothing but a pile of dust and left with memories of how you were almost there, how you could almost touch her, how you were close, so, _so close_; but you are soot now anyway, so what would that matter anyway?

she is the starlight and she is fire; lighting the way and leaving nothing behind to salvage. Uncontrollable, untameable, and you cannot keep her in a glass box and treat her like a doll, because she is not one, nor will she ever want to be, and she will fight her way out because she is not yours to keep.

She is beautiful, and if you let her, she will shine as bright as any star above could ever be.

In retrospect, she will burn out just as fast.

A star shines the brightest when they are about to die; so in theory, her brightest moment would be before her death.

But she has died many times already, being the body of a being who _feel_ so much, where every _fibre_ is fine tuned to _experience_; her heart has soared and broken too many times; too much to count. Many times it was almost too much to bear, and she will fall, brilliant and stunning but very much dying.

She may be a princess, but somewhere deep inside of her, there will always be a fragment of a scared young girl being sold into slavery for the sake of 'peace'. There will always be that insecurity and that small hint of doubt that she was different from everyone else, who had adapted so well to Earthly customs. There are times (_plenty, even, especially when her 'sister' came visiting_) where she felt that she was not worthy enough to be a Titan; to fight alongside such noble, precious people.

She is scared; uncertain; timid; self-conscious; terrified of being left alone in the cold dark world, with no one beside her, _because they all left_, _parting and going on their own ways, leaving her behind_...the list could go on and on and on.

But she will not let it, because she will not be a fall to such _weak_ thoughts - she is a _warrior, _born to a noble warrior clan, taught how to fight before she could even clench her fists. Battle tactics and flying lessons, aiming and shooting; she was taught how to _feel_, and what she felt was the adrenaline of the battlefield, of emerging the victor, _righteous fury, boundless confidence, unbridled joy._

She is Koriand'r, Starfire, princess of Tamaran and second in line for throne, and she will not succumb to a mere defeat and _just go down, for God's sake, _just like_ that _- so she picked herself back up.

Bigger and brighter and radiant, more mesmerising than before, and she will rise to heights she has never been and soar higher than anything else.

Because she is wildfire and starlight; The Sun and the sky above; silk and steel at the same time; and if you get caught in her smile you will want to blind yourself, because everything else you see after would pale in comparison.

_And she is more than what you think._

* * *

><p><strong>Written on a whim to get rid of writer's block.<strong>

**Also because I feel like people forget that she was sold to slavery, and that she was raised on a planet who thrived and war, and that she is practically a warrior princess who likes puppies, sparkles, and mustard.**

**Anyway, here it is, and please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoy it ^_^,**

**BINthere**


End file.
